A semiconductor device such as an ID chip that can transmit and receive data such as identification information wirelessly has been coming into practical use in various areas, and the expansion of its market is further anticipated as a communication information terminal of a new mode. An ID chip is called also a wireless tag, a RFID (Radio frequency identification) tag or an IC tag, and one having an antenna and an integrated circuit formed by using a semiconductor substrate is coming into practical use at present.